


[podfic] Give In, Oh Sweet Surrender

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Give In, Oh Sweet Surrender</i> by <b>inane-rational</b> read aloud.</p><p>‘Don’t fight back. Just let them take what they want.’ This is the first rule Merlin knew. </p><p>Then Prince Arthur came to wage war on Cenred, and Merlin catches his eyes. He began to learn a new form of surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Give In, Oh Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give In, Oh Sweet Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251056) by [Inane_Rational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational). 



  


**Duration:** 1hr16mins  
 **Song Credit:**  
 _Estremoz_ by ES Posthumus  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005253.zip)(35MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tdzm2zohtmm)(35MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> A very serious business story indeed. In my head, I refer to it as the dystopia Merlin fic :(   
> The direction the story took was very intense. I loved how inane_rational handled Merlin's character. He's extremely volatile at times, and even though he's so downtrodden, he's still surprisingly rebellious and of course, extremely resilient. Major, major props.
> 
> But don't listen to it if you're not in a good mood? (I mean, it ends well, but the road is long and hard and filled with generous dollops of angst).


End file.
